A Hero
by DisgaeaLord
Summary: A new graduate has joined the Soul Society's Shinigamis. But strange things start to occur just as this new graduate appears. Is this man what he seems to be? Or is there a much darker plot waiting in the near future?


**Chapter: 1, The Start Of A Hero?**

It was a momentus day in the spirit word. The newest graduates of the Shinigami academy were finally becoming full fledged Shinigamis, and were on their rode to helping the spirits find their way to the afterlife. A Shinigami's job is put down into three categories: 1, Aquire a Zanpakuto. 2, Help the souls of the dead find a way to a peaceful afterlife. 3, Kill hollows and protect the souls from hollows. For the newest Shinigami however, he is going to do the unthinkable. He is going to do the inevitable. He is going to become a hero, or die trying....

As the new recruits marched toward the Soul Society, everyone was cheering. There were banners and such flying through the sky, and fireworks on every step a Shinigami took. A band was playing in their new honor as well. Normally, these events wouldn't occur. But lately, becoming a soul reaper has been getting harder and harder ever since Aizen's betrayl. Since then, the academy has been training new soul reapers way more harshly then they normally do, since they couldn't tell what to expect. However, there was something diffrent on this day. When the crowd looked, they grew surprised faces on themselves at what they saw. They didn't see an entire section of new recruits joining, they didn't see even a couple of Soul reapers. No, what they say was one and only one Shinigami walking down the street, toward the Society.

After much walking from the academy to the Soul Society, they had finally reached the large wooden door that blocked off all entry from the city to the Society. As the Soul Reaper looked up at the massive wooden door, he saw a large giant on the top of the door, who had jumped. The closer he got to the ground, the bigger the stranger saw him getting. Finally, with a great big pound, putting holes in the ground where the giant's feet landed, the giant looked up at the new recruits. But he grew a surprised expression, looking on both sides of the stranger, left and right. He scratched his head confused, wondering why there wasn't any other shinigami.

"Where is everyone?" Chidonbo asked, confused. The stranger looked on both sides of himself, then back at Chidonbo.

"I'm it, I guess." The red haired stranger replied with a slight smile. Chidonbo looked a bit confused, but not wanting to cause any trouble with the parade, he grew a grin.

"Well in that case, welcome to the Soul Society." Chidonbo replied, grabbing the bottom of the gate. With great musscle and strength, Chidonbo lifted the gate.

"Thanks." The stranger replied, walking under the giant door. As he entered, halfway through the door, he noticed how there was alot of diffrent Soul Reapears at the entrance, including Rukia and Renji. He smiled as he noticed how they were all there to greet him, but their expressions changed slightly as they whispered to themselves, about how he was the only one who graduated. But as they talked, the stranger looked back as he heard Chidongo sneeze. Instantly, the megaton door dropped, as Chidongo lost his grip. Everyone around looked shocked at what just happened, esspecially Chidongo, thinking he just killed the newest graduate. Dust and drbris scattered everywhere as the door landed.

"C'mon!" Rukia yelled to Renji, as the two of them ran over to the door, seeing if he actually was alive. As they ran over, they saw that the dust was dissipating, and it was getting more Rukia and Renji the dust had finally all scattered. Rukia and Renji went wide eyed though at what they saw: The new recruit was holding the door with one hand, while both his feet were pushed into the ground. The stranger simply seemed to be looking up at the bottom of the door before looking at Renji and Rukia with a curious face.

"This thing is alot lighter than it seems to be." The stranger replied. With one quick thrust, he pushed the door into the air, and managed to break his feet out of the ground and into the academy, before the door came crashing down. The three of them covered their eyes with their arms as the dust scattered everywhere again. Rukia and Renji could hear the stranger cough a bit as the door landed. When the dust dissipated again, everyone grew a shocked look as they saw the stranger was gone.

"W-Where did he go?" Renji asked, looking all around him. Everyone there was shocked at the fact that he disappeared without a trace.

"Everyone scatter out and go looking for him!" Rukia commanded, as everyone saluted before running. Their salute was a way to show respect. It wasn't that Rukia was a higher up than them, like she was a Captain or a Vice, it was just that she was a part of the Kuchiki family, a very noble family in the Soul Society. As they all left, Rukia thought to herself with Renji about where would be the last place they would find the stranger. Rukia sighed as she had a pretty good idea where to find him.

"C'mon, lets go." Rukia said, running farther away from Renji.

"W-Wait!" Renji pleaded, trying to get her to wait for her. He sighed deeply, rubbing his head knowing that trying to get her to wait for him was pointless. He quickly shook his head, getting back on track, and ran after Rukia.

It took Rukia awhile before she finally reached to where she was planning to go. She knew that out of all the places a new recruit would be, they would first head to their new home. As Rukia gently pushed her head against the sliding paper door, she could hear the stranger in the room. She smiled a bit as she opened the door, ready to greet him. But her expression went to shock though at what she saw: The stranger had a hollow's hole right where his heart was suppose to be. The stranger put his Kimono robe back on just as he noticed Rukia. He grew extremely nervous, unable to tell if she saw the hole on his shoulder or not. Rukia just shook her head as she entered the room, closing the door behind her. When she turned around, her eyes went blank as she saw the stranger had his Zanpakuto right up to her chin.

"Please don't tell anyone. It's been a burden on me too." The stranger said, as he moved the blade away from Rukia's neck. Rukia breathed a bit heavily, thinking the stranger was going to kill her. "Mostly, I'm actually surprised you didn't scream and run when you first saw. The least I would expect was for someone to try to kill me." The stranger said, as he sheated his Zanpakuto.

"Let's just say it wouldn't be the first time I met someone with holes in their body, and it wouldn't be the first friend with holes in their body as well." Rukia replied. The stranger looked at her curiously and surprised at what she had just said. What he saw next intrigued him a bit. Rukia put her hand out as a way to greet him.

"I'm Rukia." She said, turning her strange expression to a bit of a smile. The stranger looked at her somewhat surprised before he smiled back, shaking her hand.

"My name is Jeris." He replied. The both of them just smiled for a little bit before they heard Renji coming. They let go of their hands, not wanting to be embarrased by Renji would would've saw.

"Rukia! There you are." Renji said, breathing heavily. Rukia just rubbed the back of her head, remembering that she forgot about Renji. Usually when something's on Rukia's mind, she blanks everything else out of it. She chuckled a little, feeling a little embarassed. Renji's gazed shifted to Jeris who was looking back at Renji in a curious expression.

"So, you're the famous Renji?" Jeris said, stretching his arm out to shake his hand. Renji smiled, a bit flattered.

"So, you heard of my greatness?" Renji asked.

"No, I just added famous to Renji." Jeris joked, which caused Rukia to giggle a bit.

"Well, we better be going then. Our rooms are only a few blocks from here." Rukia said, who was pushing Renji out with her. "Make yourself at home, and welcome to the academy." Rukia said, closing the door behind her. Before it was completely closed, Rukia winked secretly, telling him that his secret was safe. Jeris smiled as he winked back.

Later that day, a grand feast was being held. It was tradition, even if they only had one graduate at the time. It was nightfall during the party. Mostly, there was wine, noodles, an chatting about. The captains sat at the table near the far end of the room, while the vice captains sat at a similar table, seperate from the captains. Even though there was chatter amongst themselves, Rukia looked around a little worried. Jeris hadn't shown up all day, and the party was just for him. She could easily tell amongst the chatterers that they were talking about the new recruit not showing up.

"Where is he?" Histugaya asked.

"Now now, he is a new graduate, remember that. It took everyone awhile to find this room on their first day here." Yamamoto replied, sipping his wine.

"Tch, I just hope the kid's tough." Kenpachi added. "These hollows nowadays, if he's not careful he'll become one." He chuckled a bit to himself, partially he was drunk. Rukia, however, who heard this, felt a bit concerned. She couldn't tell if it was his hollow side that was the reason that he was late. And if it was, she couldn't tell whether or not something bad had happened to him. She shook her head, trying to shake these feelings off, and ran out of the room. Technically, she was waiting paitiently at the door way, but still. Renji grew a curious look on his face as he saw her leave. He quickly ran out of the room too, following her. She didn't have a single idea where he would be, but all she did know is that somewhere far away, an explosion could be heard. Not just from where she was, but the entire room full of people heard it too, looking in the direction that it was coming from.

.....................

Sorry for short update, gtg to bed soon. Either way, expect a larger update tomorrow, or the Nel's Past update tomorrow.


End file.
